


Run To You

by diphylleia_grayi



Category: SHINee
Genre: I miss you Jonghyun-ah, I used to write a lot of songfics, Jjong dresses up as a pretty girl so Kibum can have the drama-worthy confession he's always wanted, Love Confessions, M/M, clearing out my archive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diphylleia_grayi/pseuds/diphylleia_grayi
Summary: Jonghyun comes to a certain realisation. Luckily, his self-proclaimed mother-in-law has told him exactly how to proceed.





	Run To You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and references 'Daydream' by Kim Sunggyu.

The woman’s eyes were bright, with tears or happiness or both, but his cheeks were burning too brightly and keeping eye contact was probably one of the most difficult things he’d ever done.

“How will you do it?” she asked, leaning forwards eagerly. “I mean- you are going to do it, aren’t you? You won’t get anything out of him, that’s for sure.”

He glanced down at the carrots lying neglected on the chopping board, unsure of how he’d gotten where he was. “Do you think I should?”

“Of course you should, you silly boy. You have my blessing.”

* * *

That conversation had only been this morning, but Jonghyun feels like a new man, with new thoughts, new feelings, maybe even a new body. He’s only starting to realise how much he’d held back before, because his heart aches now. He’s wandering down a path in Dongchon Park by himself, hands in his coat pockets when they should be wrapped around Kibum’s, his lips dry and stuck together from not having spoken in hours when they should be kissing Kibum’s. He is hopeful, nervous, but mostly in pain. He should have done this a long time ago. Had choosing not to dwell on his own feelings been hurting Kibum all this time?

At the end of the path are stone stairs, grass growing through the cracks, leading down the slope towards a still lake. It’s here they’d arranged to meet, though not for a while yet, so Jonghyun sits down though his body, too full of butterflies, doesn’t agree with that. It won’t do to draw attention to himself, not after the precautions he’d taken.

He puts in his earphones, presses play- and winces. He knows this song, loves it, in fact, but his new thoughts put Kibum in his mind yet again. He doesn’t want to listen to anything sad, but love songs hurt in their own way. This must be how Kibum had felt all this time as well.

A voice behind him. Jonghyun stands, turns too quickly, stumbles but a hand catches his wrist. The grip doesn’t loosen until they’re both certain he won’t fall again.

“Why are you dressed like that?” Kibum asks, amused. He’s wearing a black hoodie and faded jeans; he must have been wandering around town all this time, and he looks relaxed enough that Jonghyun can guess that he hadn’t been caught. “Are we going to a party I don’t know about?”

Jonghyun looks down at himself. He wears a few things from the wardrobe of his self-proclaimed mother-in-law: a long turquoise wool coat over a simple grey top and baggy jeans, the legs rolled up to reveal his grey socks. At least he’d been able to wear his own trainers.

“My mother dressed you, didn’t she?” Kibum lifts up a lock of long black hair from the wig he’d forgotten about, being too used to wearing them over the years to be uncomfortable. “So she’s still keeping on top of street fashion. I approve.”

“Kibum-ah.”

The younger man doesn’t know what to make of this situation, he can tell, but he’s trying to look calm because he can tell that Jonghyun is agitated. Jonghyun had considered telling his feelings through a song, but Kibum listens to too many of his songs to notice if Jonghyun wrote one for him.

“Jjong? Is something wrong?” Kibum’s hands are on his shoulders, he’s looking straight into his eyes. “What’s all this about?”

He steps forward; his arms wrap around Kibum easily, one around his waist, the other across his back, and Kibum’s arms move instinctively around him too. “I’m sorry, Kibum. I didn’t realise what you were going through all this time.”

“Did something happen?” His voice is soft with just a hint of worry in it. “Talk to me, Jjong.”

“I thought I knew my feelings well, but I didn’t realise how much I’d lied to myself all this time.” It’s just three words. His heart is ready to say it, but his mouth won’t cooperate. “Kibum-ah...”

Kibum pulls away, looks down at him with a frown – Kibum’s standing on the step above him, Jonghyun realises, thus making him taller than he usually is. His mouth turns down.

“Your feelings?” Kibum’s looking around the park with a frown, and Jonghyun lets out a sigh – half relief, and half disappointment. He wants to have said it by now, but Kibum seems to know already. “You were talking with my mother, weren’t you? That’s why she wanted me to invite you over as well - so she could tell you about mine.”

Jonghyun nods. “I’m not sure if this is exactly what you wanted, though,” he says, pointing at the step he was stood on. “Your mother couldn’t remember which step you wanted the confession on, and which step the pretty girl was supposed to be on when you grabbed her hand and turned her around. But it has been over ten years since you told her about that dream, you know.”

He laughs. “You’re about three steps off, but it doesn’t really matter. Did you really not figure out we liked each other until now?”

“I...” His cheeks turn pink. “Do you want me to try and run off now?”

Kibum laughs harder, and Jonghyun can’t help but let out a chuckle himself. This is probably one of the stupidest things he’d ever done, he decides, as he steps aside and climbs the stairs, his shoulders slumped dejectedly like he’d just been rejected. But he supposes that when it comes to Kim Kibum, he’d always been a stupid man.

Kibum grabs his hand just before he’s out of reach, turns slowly like he’s the main lead in some drama. His gaze is fond, as it had always been, but there’s something else there that makes Jonghyun weak in the knees. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“Is there something you need to say to me?” Jonghyun asks boldly. “Say it quickly.”

“ _If I could_ ,” Kibum begins, placing his other hand over Jonghyun’s. “ _I want to give you my everything. If I could, I want to fill every part of my life with you._ ”

Jonghyun raises an eyebrow. “That’s... really sweet and all, but... Isn’t that from Sunggyu-hyung’s song? I know because I was listening to it just before you showed up.”

Kibum stares, lets out an awkward laugh. “I was listening to it as I was walking here. It’s true enough.”

“That was what I was thinking as well,” Jonghyun admitted.

“Oh.” He’s trying and failing to stop his grin from taking over his entire face. “That’s good then. We’re starting on the same page.”

“You know, Kibum.” His heart is skipping beats just thinking about what he wants to say. “There is a line in the song that I’d like to quote to you as well.”

The other man suddenly looks like he knows exactly what is about to happen. “ _Even right this moment_...?”

Jonghyun takes three steps down so their faces are level, reaches out to stroke his cheek, to marvel at his perfection. “ _I want to run to you, I want to kiss you_.”

Kibum smiles when their lips meet.


End file.
